


You're Mine

by steviemarie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviemarie/pseuds/steviemarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're just here to buy a birthday present.</p>
<p>And Marco's feeling possessive.</p>
<p>modernau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a request on deviantart. Has ___ for the readers name.

Marco's eyes surveyed the quad in front of him, it was heaving with students who were walking to their classes, or just meeting up with friends and as far as he could see, none of them were you. He hoped you weren't mad, he was a little late afterall but it hadn't been his fault, his class had let out ten minutes later than it was supposed to have done, it was beyond his control. You were here somewhere, obviously you would be because you'd picked the meeting place and you had that kind of irritating habit of turning up everywhere at least ten minutes early.

 

But you weren't on the bench where you usually sat, which meant that you'd probably wondered off to talk to someone. 

 

Hopefully you'd run into one of your friends and were somewhere in the sea of people happily chatting to them. Yeah, Marco had to believe that was what was going on because he needed to ignore the reality – that you were probably deep in conversation with a member of the Lacrosse team again. Just like you were most of the time when he came to meet you out here, because they seemed to drift towards you. 

 

It wasn't your fault that someone else had commanded your attention of course, because you were always happy to give it. That's just the way you were – someone seemed bored waiting for someone else? They could come and talk to you. Someone seemed down? You'd pause and check that they were okay and do anything you could to help. Marco shared similar sentiments and he guessed that was why the two of you got on so well. He'd had feelings for you from around the second time your friends had all hung out together, but it had been because you'd insisted on sitting with an elderly woman who'd gotten lost that the two of you came across while trying to get some supplies for a college woman that had really sealed the deal for him and made him realize that the kind of crush thing he had on you were genuine feelings that he couldn't ignore. 

 

You were just sweet and he cared about you a great deal, but he couldn't help but wonder how much longer this thing you had going on was going to last. You'd been dating for two months now and he was just waiting for you to take him aside (sweetly, of course) and explain that you just wanted to be friends. Because really, how much longer was it going to take you to realize that everyone loved you and you could do so much better than him. 

 

While Marco didn't really like using the phrase “the friend zone” he had to admit, that was where most girls seemed to put him. He'd had a lot of female friends back in high school, hell, he'd had a lot of friends full stop but his female friends seemed to... well, treat him like one of the girls. He guessed because he'd made himself so approachable, they felt they could talk to him about their problems and issues and tell him he was such a good friend because he listened. It got really old really quickly to have to listen to these girls tell him how much they liked his best friend. 

 

It had taken him some time to ask you out because of that and he'd braced himself for you to tell him that you just liked him as a friend, so to say he was surprised when you agreed was an understatement. He'd enjoyed the last two months he'd spent dating you, with the exceptions of the times when he had to interrupt you clearly being flirted with and the parties that you dragged him to. 

 

But he'd be lying if he said he didn't often wonder if you were just dating him because you were too nice to say no. Yeah, the two of you had made out a few times too, but maybe that was just your way of trying to like him like that?

 

He'd live with it though, he wasn't going to break up with you, he'd wait for you to realize that you could do so much better. 

 

And of course, there you were talking to the captain of the Lacrosse team, your head tossed back as you laughed at whatever he was saying. Marco sighed, he should really go over and pull you away, point out that you were his girlfriend, thanks, but there wasn't any point in interrupting you... Luckily for him, he only had to watch for a couple of minutes because you looked up and caught his eye. He watched as you said something to the guy you were talking to and as the guy looked over and raised an eyebrow, he said something else to you and whatever it was, you didn't seem amused and turned to leave. He grabbed your arm to stop you, but you pulled away.

 

“Marco!” You grinned as you bounded over to him, wrapping your arms around him and pressing a kiss to his mouth. “Sorry, I got distracted, have you been waiting long?”

 

Marco shakes his head as you release him and the two of you begin to walk towards the exit of campus. “Everything okay?”

 

You nod. “Yeah, sorry I didn't realize that Thomas and I had been talking that long, everything okay with you? You look kind of... upset or something?” 

 

Yes, I'm upset, Marco wants to say. I'm upset because he was flirting with you and you should be with someone like that instead of someone like me. I'm upset because he looked at me and then grabbed you, as if it didn't matter that your boyfriend was waiting for you. I'm upset because I'm just waiting for you to dump me and it's going to hurt, because I really care about you. “I'm fine.” he replied instead. 

 

You look at him, an eyebrow raised as if you don't believe a word he's saying. “Okay.” You say as you reach for his hand and lace your fingers with his. “So, I was thinking we could go to the mall? I need to find a birthday present for my brother and I have like, no idea what to get him... Oh and hey, Ymir's having a party tonight, you're coming right?”

 

Marco groans inwardly. He doesn't like going to parties at the best of times, but his mood has seriously dipped and even though he'd usually be willing to go along to spend time with you, he can't think of a worse way to spend his Friday night. “No, I think I'll pass.” he says, trying to ignore the look of disappointment on your face. He's not going to tell you not to go though, he would never do that. “You go, though.” 

 

“Oh.” You reply. “It's cool, I won't go. I'm sure we can find something to do tonight.”

 

“No.” Marco shakes his head. “You just go, it's fine, you don't have to cancel on something for me.” 

 

You look at him for a minute. “Okay.” You eventually reply, before you carry on walking, unlacing your fingers from his.

 

***

 

While Marco enjoys spending one on one time with you, and will continue to enjoy spending one on one time with you until you finally realize that you have better things to do, he feels that maybe shopping is something you should be doing with one of your female friends. Finding a birthday present for your brother should have been a simple task, you should have gone into a shop, listened to Marco's advice considering you'd said you wanted it, paid and then left. But no, it's been two and a half hours and you haven't decided on a gift for your brother yet. You've bought a lot of new clothes though and you've dragged Marco into almost every shop you've passed, but still no gift for your brother and no signs of this shopping trip ending. 

 

Marco is exhausted, all he wants to do is find the closest bench and curl up and fall asleep for four hours, he doesn't understand the appeal of walking around for hours. And his mood hasn't really improved since the pair of you left campus. You don't seem to be in the greatest mood either. But no, instead of finding somewhere to curl up and sleep, he's gone off to get a soda while you look at the map of the mall and decide where else you need to go before the two of you can leave. He reaches in and grabs his soda from the vending machine, opening it as he turns to look if you're still looking at the map. 

 

Oh you have got to be kidding him. Why won't those stupid Lacrosse players leave you alone? Seriously, how do they find you even when you're not on campus? And it's not just one of them this time, there are three of them talking with you. 

 

Why are the Lacrosse team so obsessed with you anyway? Do they have some sort of teen movie bet about you or what? 

 

Jealously curls inside of Marco's gut, he's so sick of this and hey, even if neither of you are in the best moods, this is still time you're supposed to be spending together before you actually get a clue and find someone better and he's just not here for this right now. You can yell at him later if you want, but for once he's not just going to stand there and wait around for you. Before he can really consider the consequences of his actions, he's walking over to you. “_____!” You look up and open your mouth to say something, but Marco doesn't give you a chance, he grabs your hand and pulls you towards him. “My girlfriend is kind of busy.” he snaps at the guys you'd been talking to and still holding onto your hand he turns and walks away, pulling you with him. 

 

Yeah, you are so going to yell at him. 

 

When the pair of you have turned a corner and are no longer in sight of the Lacrosse players, you turn to Marco. “What is with you today?” 

 

Marco sighs and drops your hands. “It's nothing.” 

 

“It's obviously something!” You retort. “Why are you so mad at me?” 

 

Mad at you? What? “I'm not mad at you?” 

 

You growl at him. “Well I've obviously done something to upset you because you've been in a bad mood since we met up this afternoon.” 

 

Well, he guesses this is it... it was fun, but if it's going to happen there's no point in dragging it out, he's been anticipating this break up, it just sucks that it's going to happen in the middle of the mall. “I get so sick of those Lacrosse guys.” 

 

He's bracing himself for you to yell at him, to tell him that you can talk to who you want, but instead you... laugh. “Marco, are you jealous?”

 

“I... I guess so?”

 

You laugh again. “Are you serious? I've been trying to figure out what I did that upset you so much! You've had me worried. Why?” 

 

Marco sighs. “Because we all know that you can do better than me and I guess the more you talk to them, the quicker you're going to realize it.” He looks away and swallows. 

 

“Marco...” You reach out and put a hand on his cheek, pulling his face around so that he has to face you. “You're an idiot.” You lean up and press your lips to his gently. “If anyone can do better than anyone else, it's you. I'm no catch and...” you bite down on your lip. “...trust me when I say that you have nothing to worry about.” Marco opens his mouth to say something, but you shake your head. “I like you... like, I really really like you and I wouldn't be here if I didn't. And if you want to get rid of me, you're going to have to dump me because I'm not going anywhere.” You lean up to press your lips to his again and this time he responds.

 

“You promise?” He asks when he pulls away feels pathetic as soon as the words fall from his lips.

 

You laugh again. “I promise, I'm yours. I just want to be with you.” 

 

“Even though I don't play Lacrosse?”

 

“Especially because you don't play Lacrosse.” You laugh. The pair of you just stand there for a second, smiling dopily at each other until you speak again. “I'm so bored of this mall, I think I'm going to just send my brother an iTunes voucher or something, you want to leave?” 

 

Marco may be feeling relieved that he no longer has to anticipate a potential break-up, but that doesn't mean he doesn't kind of want to scream loudly over the almost three freaking hours you've made him hang around this mall. He says nothing, he just nods, because if he opens his mouth he's going to ruin the moment the two of you just had. 

 

“Oh hang on, I'm just gonna text Sasha first before we leave.” You reach into the pocket of your jacket and pull out your phone, your fingers fly across the screen as you tap out a message. “Telling her that I'm not going to that party tonight so she can go without me and stay at Connie's, because, if my awesomely adorable non-Lacrosse player boyfriend who I like very much agrees, I'm thinking of dragging him back to my dorm room for a Netflix and cuddle-fest. Maybe I'll even throw in some gummi worms.” 

 

But it's okay. He forgives you, you are actually his after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on Tumblr @sailoreiss.


End file.
